


半途搁浅

by Sixwood



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixwood/pseuds/Sixwood
Relationships: irendy wenrene
Kudos: 9





	半途搁浅

裴珠泫拉开副驾的车门，上车，系上安全带，全套动作行云流水，以坐上孙胜完的副驾为开始夜晚，早就经历了不止一两次。  
孙胜完微微挑眉瞥了她一眼，脸上依然维持着淡淡的表情，甚至连一句话都没说。  
行车途中两人一直默契地保持沉默，孙胜完专注着开车，全黑的轿跑穿过午夜的城区，从裴珠泫上班的大厦直达她家。一旁的裴珠泫安安静静地刷着手机，但会时不时侧过头看一眼孙胜完，嘴角噙着笑从上车开始就没停过。  
每个这样的夜晚她都兴致勃勃，因为她们之间是这种见不得人的关系。  
虽然甫一进门裴珠泫就圈着孙胜完的脖子和她吻得难舍难分，但干柴烈火碰到一起并没有剧烈地燃烧起来，自始至终掌握着主动权的裴珠泫首先推开了孙胜完。  
手指描过孙胜完的嘴唇，又颇有玩味地看了一眼孙胜完已经有些许反应的裆部。裴珠泫一番视察后，对现下孙胜完的状态相当满意。  
“别心急，姐姐先去洗澡。”  
“嗯。”  
裴珠泫走进浴室后，孙胜完常常地舒了口气，尴尬地看了眼自己的裆部，她默默地往裴珠泫的卧室走。往常她都会在那里等姐姐洗完澡。  
掏出手机看了一眼时间，9:07，七点多的时候左右把将要出差的姜涩琪送到机场，此时飞机刚刚起飞不久，孙胜完先给她发去晚安，然后把手机调到静音。如果中途响起来，裴珠泫会有点不高兴。  
这样的关系持续多久了？准备工作都做好了，孙胜完有点无聊地开始想七想八。同时和两个Omega保持关系，毫无疑问的出轨行径。可她既爱着纯粹真挚的姜涩琪，又难以放弃成熟妩媚的裴珠泫。  
“好渣......”孙胜完忍不住自己暗骂了一句。  
两只手撑着脸发呆，室内充盈着裴珠泫信息素的味道，搅得孙胜完心烦意乱。  
但她又不可避免地想到昨晚姜涩琪眯着水汽迷蒙的双眸，在结合上时她抽抽嗒嗒地边哭边呻吟。然而孙胜完却没有因为她的眼泪而稍微放松，反而空出一只手来按压着蜜裂处的小小颗粒，让姜涩琪高潮的颤抖更加剧烈。  
直到她全身忽然紧绷起来，就连抓着孙胜完肩膀的手加大了力度。私密处内部也痉挛着，大量泌出的爱液足以证明她迎来了最猛烈的一波高潮。激情过后孙胜完趴在她身上时还能感受到一股热流从两人的结合处流出，打湿了她的大腿根部。  
“啪嗒”  
浴室门打开的声音从房门外传来，孙胜完从昨夜的回忆中醒过神来，却尴尬地发现两腿之间已经撑起了一个鼓鼓的包。  
“久等了。”  
裴珠泫细心地发现孙胜完的耳尖泛着粉红，估计又是在想什么不该想的了，她对孙胜完这样的反应早就习以为常。  
孙胜完站起身到房间门口迎她，但是很快裴珠泫又牵着她的手，引领孙胜完到自己的床边，就像在这段关系里一样，孙胜完总是被裴珠泫牵着走。  
伸手圈住Alpha的脖子，让她靠近自己的脖颈，颈后的腺体开始似有若无地释放着信息素，虽然浓度不高，但是凑得这么近，根本没几个Alpha能抵挡得住诱惑。  
岁数尚小的Alpha显然经不起一个成熟的Omega如此诱惑，即使没有过多刻意的挑逗，孙胜完还是起了反应。  
“胜完，这么快就有反应了？”  
孙胜完轻轻地喘着气，裴珠泫只套了一件衬衫在外面，显然她对接下来要发生的事情早有准备，孙胜完的手向她身下探去时，发现她连内裤都没穿。  
年轻的Alpha总是心急，这从她们第一次品尝禁果开始就是如此。不等前戏做足，孙胜完就已经开始用挺立着的腺体去磨蹭裴珠泫的下体。Omega抬腿圈住孙胜完的腰，孙胜完单手扶着裴珠泫柔软的臀部。  
孙胜完尽可能地温和，慢慢地深入进去。随着腺体的进入，裴珠泫感觉身体似乎从内而外地漫过酥酥麻麻的电流，两个人都开始轻轻喘息。  
孙胜完挺腰向上顶了顶，裴珠泫原本空虚的身体在短时间内又被滚烫的腺体填满，硕大的冠部让裴珠泫感觉花径的最深处似乎被完全撑开了。她这时才暂时忘记了平时引导着孙胜完的习惯，转而臣服于Omega原始的本能。  
分明已经不是第一次交合，但裴珠泫始终感觉自己对孙胜完腺体的耐受度一直没有提高。  
孙胜完微微屈膝，铆足了力气向上顶弄。裴珠泫的身体剧烈地上下震动，充血硬挺的乳尖不断摩擦着衬衫布料，就连快感都翻倍向她袭来。  
年轻的Alpha坚挺的腺体在小腹深处敲打着，撞击的钝痛配上令人狂喜的快慰，裴珠泫紧致窄小的内部合拢后又被撑开，冠部从内到外有从外到内地捋动着每一处敏感的表皮，情欲的泪水布满了裴珠泫精致的脸颊，勾勒着她紧绷的下颌线。密集到无懈可击的酥麻快慰席卷了她身体的每一个角落，频率越来越快，Omega下体的快意也更加密集。  
裴珠泫感觉到脆弱的小腹深处被孙胜完的腺体翻搅得痉挛起来，她不禁缩起身子，两手抓着孙胜完肩上的布料，以此来抵御像猛兽般向她袭来的快感。  
几乎在失去意识的前一秒，孙胜完将腺体退出了裴珠泫的体内，白浊的液体溅在裴珠泫没被脱下来的衬衣上。  
孙胜完又变回了那个温和淡然的年下，躺在裴珠泫身旁稍微平复呼吸后，她翻身下床去浴室拿来湿毛巾。  
裴珠泫自己擦拭着身上的痕迹，一边心里想着这个Alpha到底是多情还是无情呢？拿来湿毛巾的行为多贴心，却全无帮忙清理的意思，就呆站在旁边看着吗？  
她抬头看了眼孙胜完，见她又站在原地神游，索性不管她，径自去药箱处拿避孕的药。  
裴珠泫走的时候孙胜完回过神来，脸上一红，她下意识去拿放在桌边的手机，上面姜涩琪传来消息报了平安。孙胜完划开标为未读，打算明早再回，此时裴珠泫也回到房里。  
“晚安。”孙胜完说道。


End file.
